GoodBye
by heaven's-myth
Summary: songfic oneshot Akane's leaving and saying goodbye...plz R&R second chap due to request
1. 1 take a bow goodbye

Declaimer: I don't own Ranma ½  
  
This is a song fic. The songs called "take a bow" and it belongs to Madonna.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Goodbye  
  
-------------------------  
  
Akane looked at herself in the mirror. This is it, the end.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. And could you blame her? She was just an ordinary girl before HE came. Bringing the entire circus after him. Never giving her a moment of peace and quiet.  
  
She sighed -I'm just tired. Tired of it all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Take a bow, the night is over This masquerade is getting older Light are low, the curtains down There's no one here  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Today he did it again and she foolishly replied, got angry and hit him. He always got her like this. Saying she was uncute or calling her macho chick and breaking her heart while he did it. She hated it when he compared her to his other fiancées.  
  
He was right.  
  
She was nothing like them. But was that so bad? Wanting to be her own person and to live like she wanted? Even when she is trying to please him and be like his other fiancées he is calling her names. Hurting her. She always wondered if he truly meant what he said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Say your lines but do you feel them Do you mean what you say when there's no one around? Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She sighed again and got up from her desk chair. The suitcase was open, filled with her clothes and other necessary things. Laughing at her, mocking. -Coward. That's what you are. -  
  
Akane let a lonely tear drop and wiped it away. - Stop it! It hurts! I tried. I really tried.... But I wasn't good enough. -  
  
She looked at his framed picture that stood on her desk. Smiling bitterly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I've always been in love with you I guess you've always known it's true You took my love for granted, why ho why The show is over say good-bye Say good-bye [good-bye], say good-bye  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She closed the suitcase and locked it. She put on her white hat and walked saliently out of the door. One thing good about being a martial artist is that you can walk without making a sound. Heh, and they all thought she was the weakest martial artist of the Narima gang.  
  
She looked at them. Laughing at every thing he said. Clown, yes, that's what he was. A clown. She mentally sighed staying in the shadows, like always. She was actually a very good martial artist. Better then shampoo even. - You can't live that long with Ranma without catching up some tricks. -  
  
She wasn't stupid. From the moment the first challenger for Ranma came and she saw what he could really do she been training harder and harder. She just didn't really found a good enough reason to show them all what she could do. She wanted Ranma to respect her for what she was without any special techniques and moves.  
  
Another fit of giggles woke her from her thoughts and she set her steps again quietly to the front door. Unnoticeable.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Make them laugh, it comes so easy When you get to the part Where you're breaking my heart Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Once out side she had to be careful then ever. Going on to the rooftops, jumping from one to another not looking back. The cab that will take her away from it all is just a couple of blokes away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wish you well, I cannot stay You deserve an award for the role that you played No more masquerades, your one lonely star  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She got to her taxi; the driver just arrived and opened the trunk to put in her suitcase. She smiled at him and got inside the cab waiting. Wanting to go way already. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. Smiling at another girl, being brave and though in front of another strong enemy or just doing a kata. She knew he didn't always mean what he said to her but why didn't he stop? Even after the wedding... she snorted quietly, what wedding? - This is it, Ranma. - She thought. - I've waited for you to drop the acts but I've waited long enough. - Another teardrop found her way down her cheek this time she didn't wipe it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I've always been in love with you I guess you've always known it's true You took my love for granted, why ho why The show is over say good-bye Say good-bye [good-bye], say good-bye  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Akane closed her eyes while the driver made his way to the airport. Imagining all the people she's leaving behind. She had no regrets. The only person who mattered to her didn't seem to care and the only person who cared seemed to understand she needed to leave.  
  
That was Kasumi for you. She was the only person who seemed to care about what she felt now days. Her dad sure didn't and Nabiki was too selfish and busy making money with the pictures she took of her and Ranma. Ranma.... He was just a victim of her dad and his dad that arranged their marriage. He didn't love her. She thought he did but he said he didn't. So why should he care?  
  
She found herself smiling while looking at the changing view from the window. Remembering all the people she encountered this long two years and couple of months Ranma stayed at the Tendo Dojo. Like the views she passed so did the memories of every single person she met with Ranma passed through her mind. She never in her all life imagined things would go that way.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All the world is a stage And every one has their part But how was I to know which way the story'd go How was I to know you'd break You'd break my heart  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- Time to let go. - She paid the cab driver and thanked him. -There's a new future for me out there. - And she did. A couple of weeks ago an American elder woman that saw her told her that she was from a model company at the U.S. that looked for a new look and she said that she was the 'one'. When she saw how Akane looked doubly at her she said that it wasn't a joke and that Akane could check up on her and her company.  
  
At first Akane really did think it was a joke but after looking out a little here and there with the card the lady gave her she found out it was quite real.  
  
She had thought about it long and she wasn't sure. A model? Her? Now there's a laugh. With all the names Ranma had called her in the past she wasn't sure of herself. But three days ago she had the most horrible fight ever with Ranma that changed every thing. She started thinking 'will it always be like this?' and made her decision. She'll take her chance. Even if she won't make it there are a lot of things she could do in the U.S. she called the lady and told her about her decision.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I've always been in love with you I guess you've always known it's true You took my love for granted, why ho why The show is over say good-bye Say good-bye [good-bye], say good-bye  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She got on the plane and looked out of the window. *Good-bye Ranma. I love you...*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Say good-bye Say good-bye [good-bye], say good-bye  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
THE END!!! ^_^ 


	2. 2 can i go now or not

Declaimer: Don't own Ranma ½  
  
A/N: I never planned on continuing this fic... it was just something I had on my mind and I had to write it down. But... Since I kinda liked the idea of continuing it and writing what happens next... I'll try my best. This is a (p.o.v) and it is my first time I'm trying to write it like that so bear with me. It's part songfic since the first chapter was one too and just coz I like it to be so too. ^_^  
  
------------------  
  
Can I go now?  
  
------------------  
  
I can't believe it. He found me. I sighed looking at his blue eyes. I always loved his eyes. Who wouldn't? The moment they captor your gaze it's like your trapped. My love for him must have blinded me. I used to think he knew all my secrets the second he looked me in the eye. What a fantasy, feh.  
  
To think he could tell my feelings for him without me telling him. I was a coward. A stupid dreamer. A child.  
  
I don't love him anymore. It popped into my mind suddenly.  
  
Yeah, you caught that right. It was just a puppy love. I know that now. After a long eight years. I was surprised when I found out, two years after I left. I was so busy I didn't even realize that it was gone. One day I saw him on TV he was at a national martial arts fighting computation. He was great. I felt happy for him. And then I noticed it. The butterflies I used to have when seeing him, even when I was looking at his picture, it was gone. At first I was panicked and scared, I mean this was the guy I was going to marry! What if I did succeeded in marring him and nobody would've stopped us?  
  
After I calmed, and convinced myself it's all in the past now. I had this motto since I left `no dawdling in the past. What's done is done`. And indeed when I thought about it again I smiled. No regrets. That's what I said to myself when I left that's what I'll say to myself right now.  
  
I should be ashamed of myself. After all he did for you Akane? But I don't. You can get mad if you want. It won't help you making me feel guilty. Ranma made his choices and don't think I'm not grateful for all the saving he did for me. But I can't help it. It's the human heart and it plays tricks on us all.  
  
I lived a lot better after I found out about it. Stress less on my emotions.  
  
Like I first suspected the modeling gig didn't go too well. I managed to keep it up for three months but lets face it I'm no lady and that is what they wanted me to be. They thought I was a nice Japanese girl. Heh, yeah right. I'm a martial artist... yes I love it that people telling me I'm beautiful and the admiring.. I am a woman after all but when they tried to make me something I'm not that just wasn't right. I got out of there pretty fast. There's never a shortage in models wanna be. The fact is that those girls would probably make an even better model then me. I hated to take pictures any way (thank you Nabiki *sneer*).  
  
Luckily I had made some cash in my short modeling. Enough to keep me worm and sated. But I was looking for a job and again lady luck smiled at me and dropped it on me. Literally.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
CRASH  
  
"Ouch!" I yelled out.  
  
"Shut up you b!t*h!" the guy yelled and I turned my head up to look at him . GAH! He was wearing a ski mask and he had his gun pointed to my head . Hey! Don't get me wrong I am a tough martial artist but I'm not bulletproof. I was scared.  
  
"He ran through there!! Quickly!" Thank kami. The cops.  
  
"Dang!" the masked man hissed, got up and ran away. With his back turned to me. Now I was pissed. And there I was standing with my aura flaring about red and not minding the cops that were right behind me I ran full speed at the criminal... I guess I allowed myself being brave since his gun wasn't pointed at me anymore and I got my senses back - he really startled me - I did an air flip right above his head and kicked him with a high kick that sent him right into the shocked officer hands. Knockdown. Two points. Heh.  
  
~End flash back~  
  
I found out later that this guy was wanted about robbing a bank and killing the bank officer and he was stupid enough to try that again. Another surprise was that the police officer that caught the man after I kicked him was the commissioner at the police center. He actually wanted to see if I could do more. Dumb luck. *Snicker* not that I was complaining.  
  
And now here I am. An Officer of the law. I was planning on joining the FBI or maybe the CIA (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong) since I was getting pretty good recommendations from my co-workers and superiors.  
  
A sound of someone clearing his voice startled me from my stumper. Ho right. Ranma.  
  
"Hello Akane. Long time no see."  
  
I could see it in his eyes. He was mad, sad, disappointed and another couple of feelings I couldn't or didn't want to recognize. They all came and go with a flash. He also seemed to be older at his heart not only in age. Once I thought he had the wisdom of fools, now looking at his eyes I see he has the wisdom of experience. Did I say already he had beautiful eyes? I was actually sad to see him disappointed at me. But then I looked up at him again defiantly. - It's my life. -  
  
The radio at the restaurant played a song. I recognized it. 'Can I go now' by Jennifer Love Hewitt (A/N: don't own the song). It fit my mood.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What's the point of trying to meet you in the middle?  
  
You got your point of view  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
Can't change your mind  
  
Can't leave it all behind  
  
You're living in the past  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello Ranma." I smiled at him. No point in having hard feeling. And then he asked me the question I feared of all.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I sighed and looked him in the eye. It was such a fluke we met in that restaurant. I had to be a guard there; since it was a fighter's reunion you could never know when a fight would break. I just hope there won't be a fight right now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We talk and talk  
  
Discuss for hours  
  
About how it should be  
  
Why is it all me  
  
Don't wanna fight  
  
Don't wanna waste my time  
  
Baby just can't relax  
  
I'm moving on, moving on  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I.. Do you really want to know?" I asked him seriously. "No more b.s." I stopped the child play seven years ago when I found out the world isn't always fairies and roses and "I ain't planning on being soft. If I'm gonna tell you I'm gonna say the truth." The middle part I said to myself I didn't want to tell Ranma I stopped believing in super natural things. Especially after all we went through. Even if Ranma had switched genders in front of my eyes I won't believe it. It's been a long time.  
  
He rolled his eyes at me. "Just tell me Akane. I won't be angry at ya."  
  
"Alright." I said and smiled sadly. "I was tired."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Huh uh. From the fighting, crying, from the danger.... From you." I whispered the last part.  
  
He seemed to understand. "It could have been different." He told me finally, "You could have stayed and tell me.... Or your sisters...."  
  
Or not. At that moment I wished I could go away from him again. Play the coward again and leave things be. I was happy with what I am now. Why did he have to complicate every thing all over again? I know he doesn't love me and if he did then not anymore. I can see it in his eyes. So why does it matter?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Can I go now  
  
Say what you have to say  
  
Happy you've got your way  
  
There's nothing to discuss  
  
Can I go now  
  
Giving your point of view  
  
Say what you want it too  
  
So what's the point of love  
  
Can I go now  
  
Oh say what you have to say  
  
Happy you've got your way  
  
What is to discuss  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The song kept playing. I wasn't sure it was mine anymore. At least I didn't want it to be mine.  
  
"So.. I see you did well!" I had to change the subject, I didn't like where it was going. "Saw you on TV last week." I said happily.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah... Akane -.."  
  
"Ranma," I cut through stopped him from saying any other word. I said no b.s. And I meant it, now I'll tell him what I feel. "There's no point. Look at me. I'm content with my life! Never had to fight demons only law criminals. I'm not proud that I ran away but.... I did it to myself. Selfish, you can call me but there is this much a person can take and I just wasn't mentally strong enough to hold. But it's all in the past right now. I moved on." O.k. so I censored some.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What's the point of trying to reach compromise  
  
When you're the only judge and jury  
  
What's the story  
  
I can't make you see that I'm not always wrong  
  
I can't make you right  
  
It's time to move on  
  
I'm moving on  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He sighed and lowed his head. "I understand." This time I knew he understands. I mean, the guy was under a lot more pressure then I was. He just had too much honor to run away. I gave up mine long ago. He smiled at me bitterly.  
  
"We can still be friends." I told him with a smile. "In fact let's start all over again!"  
  
He looked at me like I went crazy, for a second I thought I did, but then his eyes yet again flashed feelings and what I saw made me smile even wider. Hope.  
  
And I hoped he really was thinking about being my friend. I reached out my hand to him and said, "hi, I'm Akane. Wanna be friends?" and he smiled right back at me, this time a genuine smile, and took my hand answering, "sure, I'm Ranma." with his deep voice.  
  
Now that we are friends.... Well, it'll take time but what we did right now is a start... then every thing will turn out fine. I hope.  
  
The rest of the song went above my head. I didn't hear what it said next except for a couple more lines of the song. I guess it wasn't my song after all. Coz I know no matter how hard I've made things Ranma will never turn his back on me and I'll never again feel the need to go away from him or vise versa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
.......Sure don't needs to stay  
  
Well I'm not welcome anyway  
  
Well that's alright and that's OK yeah  
  
There's nothing left to do  
  
Maybe I'm not for you  
  
So why don't you let it go...........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
THE END! ^_^ I hope you liked it. 


End file.
